Todavía
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A.One Shot. Naruto y Hinata eran novios,pero éste la dejó para perseguir otro amor. Hinata se va del país y años después, al regresar, se entera que su esposa murió y que ahora es la mestra de su hija. Inspirado en el poema de Mario Benedetti: "Todavia"


_**Todavía**_

Habían pasado 8 años desde tu partida, esa en la que lloré hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron, esa que me hizo dar cuenta que mi amor por ti era más grande de lo que pensaba, esa en la que mis manos no pudieron detenerte, esa en la que mi garganta te gritó y tus oídos no escucharon, que mi alma es tuya y por ser tuya, te pertenezco. Hoy cumples 26 años y no se como estas; tal vez sigues con tu pelo corto y liso o largo y salvaje, si tienes tu cuerpo de joven o tu cuerpo de adulta, si tu piel sigue siendo la misma o esta descuidada, si tus ojos emanan felicidad o dolor, si me recuerdas o me has olvidado.

La lluvia empieza desgarrante y sin vida, con sonido suave y vacío hasta tornarse fuerte y estrepitosa, no quiero pero debo salir. Mi hija Yuriko sale a las 5pm de su clase de violín y ya son las 4pm, debo llegar a tiempo o se enfadará; me maldigo internamente por haber encontrado tu carta, esa carta que me diste antes de casarme y yo como un cobarde no supe como responderte, como decirte que también sentía lo mismo, pero no podía hacerle desplante a Sayumi a pesar de todo, la quería sinceramente; luego de la boda al saberte rechazada por mi corazón, desapareciste de mi vida sin rastro alguno, pregunté por ti luego de mi luna de miel y todos decían que te habías ido al extranjero a perfeccionar tu técnica, y convertirte en una excelente ejecutante del violín. Sayumi encontró tu carta y lloró amargamente, siempre me decía que se odiaba por habernos separado puesto que para cuando nos conocimos, yo era tu novio mi amada Luna. Te engañé con ella y te dejé por ella pensando que ya no te quería pero lo cierto fue, que después de tu carta, me sentí la peor miseria humana, puesto que te amaba como un loco y eso nunca cambiaría.

Sayumi murió en primavera luego del primer año de nuestra pequeña Yuriko, venía camino a nuestro aniversario cuando una falla en los frenos la obligó a chocar contra un árbol, muriendo así, al instante de impactar. Siempre le hablo a Yuriko sobre su madre, de lo buena y hermosa que era y de lo que sus ojos, aunque estuviesen algo vacíos, irradiaban felicidad. Yuriko es una hermosa niña de 7 años, aunque en algunas actitudes me recuerda a ella, a mi Luna.

Llego a la academia de violín pero al parecer una nueva maestra del violín, ha llegado desde el extranjero y pidieron a los padres, que esperáramos un poco más puesto que entre presentaciones y un adelanto de las clases, se tardarían. Ella vendría solo a dar un pequeño seminario de verano, lo cual Yuriko ni chistó en inscribirse y lo que me costó todo el efectivo que llevaba en ese momento, pero para la felicidad de mi niña, daría todo por ella. Insistí en conocer a la nueva maestra, pero el director de la academia siempre me decía que ésta estaba ocupada y que regresara otro día, mi hija empezaba a apenarse puesto que dice que soy un completo tonto, y que la hacía pasar vergüenza delante de los demás, esa niñita maleducada ya me escuchará en casa; pero una dulce voz habló a mis espaldas, y al reconocerla puesto que no había cambiado en nada, decidí voltearme apresuradamente para saber, que era ella.

Disculpe… yo soy la nueva maestra de violín, déjelo pasar…- una joven muchacha aparecía detrás de ellos.

¿Hi… Hinata? – el rubio estaba sorprendido por verla.

¿Naruto? – ella estaba de igual forma.

¿tú eres la nueva maestra? –

Si lo soy…- sus ojos no paraban de verse directamente, sorprendidos.

Que bueno volver a verte…- éste le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo con ella le salían, llenas de belleza y pureza.

**No lo creo todavía  
>estás llegando a mi lado<br>y la noche es un puñado  
>de estrellas y de alegría<strong>

**Palpo gusto escucho y veo  
>tu rostro tu paso largo<br>tus manos y sin embargo  
>todavía no lo creo<br>**

Hasta mañana señorita Hinata… vamos papá…- dijo la niña arrastrando del brazo a su padre mientras que éste, con una boba sonrisa y un gesto casi débil, se despedía de la joven.

Hasta mañana Yuriko…- pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

El rubio y su hija llegaron a la casa, éste aún seguía en las nubes por el repentino encuentro con la joven Hyuga, su antigua compañera y su amor para toda la vida. Luego de comer e irse a dormir, la niña tuvo un sueño muy extraño pero que al otro día la lleno de vida.

_Estaba oscuro y a la vez sentía miedo, no sabía donde y por que se encontraba ahí, pero de repente todo se llenó de paz y sintió una mano tocar su hombro; era ella, su madre._

_¡Mama! – le gritó la niña y la abrazó._

_Hola mi hermosa Yuriko – su madre le correspondió el abrazo._

_Mami…- le decía llorando. – Te extraño… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? – _

_Dios sabe por que hace las cosas mi niña, no te enojes con él, simplemente ya había vivido lo que debía, fui muy feliz con tu padre y el también lo fue aunque nunca me amara como yo lo amé a él, tampoco te enojes con él mi cielo, solo que el primer amor nunca se olvida y yo fui solo un obstáculo para su felicidad, pero esta se llenó al llegar tu a su vida, no digo que tu padre me odia, simplemente me quiere pero nunca me amó como la amó a ella…- la hermosa mujer le hablaba tiernamente y sin soltar su abrazo._

_No lo entiendo mamá… a ella… ¿Quién te refieres? – la niña estaba confundida._

_El primer y único amor de tu padre… tu nombre incluso se debe a ella… Yuriko significa: niña lirio, y el lirio es la flor favorita de ella, la luna de tu padre…-_

_Pero si… papa ama a otra chica, ¿Por qué se casó contigo? – _

_Porque cuando se dio cuenta que todavía la amaba, ya nuestro compromiso estaba echo y tu padre es un hombre sincero y de palabras, nunca me iba a dejar, sacrificó su felicidad por mi amor, y eso nunca lo olvidaré… tu padre es bueno pero esta solo y tu necesitas una amiga que te aconseje, que te lleve de compras, una amiga que puedas querer como una madre… y ella es la mejor para él… -_

_¿y quien es ella mama? – la niña cada vez ponía más atención a las palabras de su madre._

_Ella es Hinata Hyuga…- le dio una sonrisa._

_¿La violinista? – la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_Ella misma es… y te contaré como fue que sucedieron las cosas…- _

_Flash Back._

_El día radiaba de felicidad, el sol estaba puesto en su máximo esplendor, las flores se abrían delicadas y hermosas, pero no todo estaba bien en una habitación, donde se apreciaba a una inocente chica de unos 18 años acostada en su cama, llorando. Su madre se le acercó la abrazó y una vez que se calmó, le preguntó._

_¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras? – la mujer se encontraba preocupada por el estado de su hija._

_Mama… no puedo mas… mi corazón ya no es nada si él no esta…- cada vez lloraba más y más._

_Tranquila mi niña, olvídale… es lo mejor que puedes hacer…- _

_No puedo mamá… hoy es su boda… lo perderé para siempre…- abrazó más fuerte a su madre._

_Entonces hazle una carta… dile lo que sientes y lo que has guardado… si el te corresponde sé feliz hija mía…- _

_No puedo mamá… es muy egoísta de mi parte…- ya su llanto se había empezado a apaciguar._

_¿Qué decidiste acerca de la carta de tu tío Hiroshi? – su madre se había puesto seria._

_Iré… no puedo seguir aquí… me iré al extranjero a estudiar violín…- la chica decidida se paró y se dirigió a su mesita de noche._

_¿Qué harás? – la madre se empezaba a preocupar._

_Lo que sugeriste madre… le escribiré una carta como señal de despedida; la madre decidió salir y dejarla sola. Una vez que acabó, corrió hacia la iglesia y al entrar lo encontró, sus ojos se miraron y sus caras destellaban miedo y pánico, la chica se acercó y el chico la abrazó._

_Pensé que no vendrías…- le decía el rubio casi en un ronco susurro._

_Y no iba a hacerlo… solo vine para entregarte esta carta…- el chico sorprendido la apartó y leyó lo que decía el reverso de la carta "Adiós Naruto", aterrado por aquel adiós alzó la mirada pero ella ya no se encontraba; decidió abrirla y leerla: "Hola Naruto, no sé por donde comenzar, tal vez ni debería entregártela pero lo haré, no soy una cobarde. Quisiera decirte que fuiste mi primer todo, que contigo aprendí a amar como aprendí a sufrir, cuando ella llegó a tu vida pude sentir miedo, miedo de perderte y así fue, te perdí. Traté de ser otra, de volverme un poco más femenina, incluso me dejé crecer un poco más el cabello, trataba de maquillarme un poco o de ponerme ropa algo más ajustada, pero nada de lo que hacía llamaba tu atención; me sentí perdida, mi novio me dejaba sola y sin rumbo, hasta que esa noche te colaste por mi ventana y me dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella, sí, lo que tanto temía pasó; te dejé libre y mi corazón decidió olvidarte, pero nunca lo pude lograr, puesto que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Llegó el invierno y recibí la invitación a su boda que sería en primavera, lloré, lloré hasta que mis ojos no tenían lágrimas para derramar, ella se había llevado tu alma y con ella iba toda mi vida. Hoy te digo que te amo y no busco respuesta, ya que este amor es sin odios, rencores, y sin condiciones. Te digo adiós Naruto, mi Naruto, el primero en mi alma, el que me dio amor, el que una vez me dijo que me amó. Me iré lejos, donde nadie me encuentre, y entonces le pediré a una estrella que te cuide y que cuide el corazón de ella, puesto que el mío ya no es mío, sino que es tuyo. Te amo Naruto. Adiós." _

_El chico lloró amargamente pero no iba a ir detrás de ella, aunque la amara con toda su alma, no lo haría, tenía que cumplir su promesa y ya después hablaría con ella, puesto que no creyó la parte en la que le decía, que se iba lejos de él. La luna de miel pasó y ella nunca volvió a él, pasó el año y ella nunca telefoneó, una noche la ahora esposa del rubio encontró la carta que le había dejado la joven el día de su boda, y la leyó. Sus lágrimas salían salvajes y se odió a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta, el rubio la encontró y la abrazó, después todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta una semana después cuando sucedió el accidente, donde su esposa había muerto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

_¿ves mi niña? Tu padre y esa chica siempre se amaron y yo solo los separé, quería que Naruto me amara a mí y fui egoísta al arrebatarle el amor que ella sentía, y al interponerme entre su felicidad… me di cuenta de eso muy tarde pero tu naciste y olvidamos todo el mal, pues, tu te convertiste en nuestra felicidad – _

_¡Mama! – la niña la abrazó._

_Te quiero pedir un favor, pero más como un deseo que tu madre quiere, que le hagas realidad… une a Hinata y a tu padre, haz que ellos se amen, y tu quiérela como una madre…- se abrazaron y en eso sonó la alarma._

La niña se levantó agitada y se fue al cuarto de su padre, besó la foto de su madre y luego saltó encima de su padre.

¡papa papa papa papa papa! – la niña estaba exaltada de que su padre fuese un flojo, y mas si ese día era "su primer día del seminario de violín.

¿Qué pasa? – el rubio estaba soñoliento.

¡Hoy es mi primer día del seminario de violín y tienes que llevarme tonto! ¡alístate! – se paró y corriendo se fue a cambiar y a preparar su equipaje, estaría un mes fuera de ella.

Esa niña ya no respeta a su padre – medio molesto se paró y a maldiciones, se fue a bañar, pero entonces recordó a la joven violinista y su cara pasó de una de fastidio a una de amor. – "estas hermosa Hinata, tu cabello hasta la cintura abundante y salvaje, tus ojos tan tuyos como míos, tu figura creció indiscutiblemente, si antes eras hermosa, ahora eres perfecta" – con este pensamiento se alistó para llevar a su hija al seminario. Al llegar ésta notó que su padre llevaba una maleta consigo y empezó a aterrarse.

¿Papa? ¿adonde vas con esa maleta? – estaba confundida.

¿piensas que te dejaré sola? Ni muerto…- la verdad se quedaba para poder estar cerca de la joven violinista, a la niña no le pareció la idea pero al recordar su sueño, se alegró.

¡Si claro! Entonces apúrate que voy tarde… holgazán…- el rubio sorprendido por la respuesta de su hija, empezó a caminar, pensaba que le tiraría algo o lo insultaría, pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente sonrió, va a ser una imagen aterradora para el resto de su vida, tal vez hasta esté planeando el como cobrárselas de que su padre le invada "su espacio". Llegaron hasta donde estaban todos y la joven violinista empezó su clase, todos los niños estaban emocionados con ella y se la llevaron de maravilla; llegó la noche y decidió dar una vuelta hasta sentarse en uno de las bancas en el parque, pero lo que más temía apareció.

¿Por qué la luna esta tan sola? – esa pregunta le acordó a los tiempos en los que ella y el rubio eran felices, siempre que ella estaba pensativa él llegaba con esa típica pregunta, y ella le contestaba que estaba sola porque estaba esperando a que el sol la besase, pero esta vez la respuesta sería diferente.

Porque el sol la dejó por perseguir una estrella fugaz que una vez desapareció – no sabía como había hablado, si es que eso sería tan solo un pensamiento, pero el rubio le siguió de manera indirecta también, la corriente; se sentó a su lado y como ella, miró el cielo estrellado.

De seguro el sol debe ser tan tonto para no amar a la luna, quizás esa estrella solo fue para escapar de algo que temía, como el enamorarse. – la chica consternada y sorprendida, volteó a verlo y siguió hablando.

¿Y por que le debería temer al amor? El sol es fuerte, bondadoso, alegre y seguro; en cambio la luna es apagada, triste y asustadiza -

No deberías hablar así de la luna – por fin le encaró. – Su luz es natural e inocente, posee un brillo natural y todas las estrellas, inclusive las fugaces, están a merced de ella… y el sol, temió y se engañó pero no por mucho tiempo… se enteró de algo aunque ya era muy tarde…-

¿de que se enteró? – la chica parecía atenta a las respuesta del rubio.

Que ella tenía algo que él no tenía desde que la conoció…- el rubio empezaba a acercarse a la chica y ésta empezaba a tensarse.

¿Qué era ese "algo"? – no lo quería aceptar, pero tenerlo tan cerca y tan provocativo la hacía temblar.

El corazón…- estaba ya a milímetros de ella.

¿el corazón de quien? – sentir la respiración de ella en sus labios lo hacían desear más.

El corazón… del sol…- se acercó más pero desvió su cara a su cuello y le dio un tierno beso, lo que la chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, éste se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta adentro del lugar. – Hasta mañana Hinata – pero ella no le contestó sino cuando pudo reaccionar.

Hasta mañana…- aún sorprendida se fue a su habitación; de atrás saltó la niña.

Muy bien papa… me haces el trabajo menos pesado, aunque va a ser difícil ya que eres estúpido y ella muy tímida – luego de pensar un poco su plan para el día de mañana, se fue a dormir; mientras que en la habitación de la joven violinista.

¡Demonios Naruto! ¿Cómo es que apareces ahora así nada más? Y para colmar mi paciencia ¡me besas!... ¡oh Kiba! – la chica empezaba a caer en la realidad de su vida. – No puedo hacerte esto, yo decidí comprometerme contigo y no te defraudaré…- y con algo de lágrimas se fue a dormir.

**Tu regreso tiene tanto  
>que ver contigo y conmigo<br>que por cábala lo digo  
>y por las dudas lo canto<strong>

**Nadie nunca te reemplaza  
>y las cosas más triviales<br>se vuelven fundamentales  
>porque estás llegando a casa<br>**

En la mañana siguiente habían echo algunas dinámicas, habían aprendido historias sobre el violín y violinistas famosos, también la joven le había tocado algo con lo que el rubio quedó pasmado viéndola a lo lejos, si que la amaba. La tarde llegó y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer convirtiéndose en una gran tempestad, pero a la chica no le importó puesto que empezó a correr y bañarse en la lluvia; todos se habían metido dentro de lugar donde se hallaban y tomaban el té más la merienda, pero ya eran 10 minutos y la joven no regresaba, el rubio alerta y preocupado salió en su búsqueda, encontrándose con una perfecta imagen de la anatomía del amor de su vida, simplemente era perfecta; esos pechos que bailaban deseosos con ella, esas piernas largas y muy bien contorneadas que solo ella tenía, su cabello agitado salvajemente y algunos mechones en su tierna cara, la hacían apetecible a su vista; no esperó más y corrió hacia ella hasta alzarla por la cintura, esta reía y él cada vez se enamoraba más de su sonrisa, la agarró de la mano una vez abajo y corriendo se la llevo hasta un sitio con techo; la miró y quiso besarla pero ésta se tapó la boca dejando ver su anillo de compromiso, en eso salió corriendo pero el rubio la detuvo, le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacía sí, abrazándola.

No lo hagas – le dijo él hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ésta.

Tengo que hacerlo…- decía ahogando un pequeño sollozo.

¿Por qué? – ahora él la miraba a los ojos.

Porque tú lo hiciste…- lo empujó y salió corriendo; ésta vez no la detuvo. La chica corrió y corrió hasta que se topó con alguien.

¿Hinata? ¿Por qué estas así? – ésta se tragó su llanto y le abrazó.

No te esperaba – le dijo tratando de sonar feliz.

Jajaja… ven vamos a dar un paseo amor…- el castaño la agarró de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

¿Y esta repentina visita Kiba? – estaba sorprendida de verlo allí, y temía que Naruto los viera.

¿es que tu prometido no puede verte? Me ofendes – volteó en señal de ofendido.

Uumm deja tus niñadas – le dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos acto que el castaño rió.

Jajaja tonta – y si, ella lo quería, pero como un amigo; su amor siempre sería su rubio de ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo, su sol y ella su luna.

**Sin embargo todavía  
>dudo de esta buena suerte<br>porque el cielo de tenerte  
>me parece fantasía<strong>

**Pero venís y es seguro  
>y venís con tu mirada<br>y por eso tu llegada  
>hace mágico el futuro<br>**

En una habitación se veía inquieto a un rubio y en sus pensamiento solo rondaba la tristeza, la niña que tenía horas viéndolo así empezó a preocuparse y no fue, solo hasta el día anterior, que se enteró que su futura madre estaba a punto de casarse con otro y éste había aparecido sorpresivamente, en aquel lugar. Yuriko pensó en algún plan y sabía exactamente que hacer, puesto que a la hora de la merienda la joven daba paseos solitarios por el jardín y ahí, podría decirle a su padre que era un cobarde por no besarla ya que a el nunca le gustaba, que le llamaran cobarde; pero todo su plan se vino abajo cuando Kiba y Hinata decidieron irse esa misma tarde del país ya que su boda, por cuestiones de negocios por parte del castaño, se había adelantado. No hizo más que llorar porque no había podido cumplir su palabra y su madre debería estar enojada con ella.

Su carro se le había echado a perder, y el rubio enojado, llamó para apartar un boleto en la estación de trenes, una vez que los tenía se puso en marcha con su hija.

Papa eres un cobarde…- la niña estaba enojada con su padre por no detener a la joven violinista.

¿Por qué lo dices? – el rubio estaba algo sorprendido de que le dijera cobarde, si no habían razones.

Porque debiste haber detenido al amor de tu vida… ¿o me vas a decir que no amas a Hinata? Mira que ya se todo lo que pasó entre ustedes…- se hizo la importante.

¿Qué sabes que? – el chico sudaba frío.

Todo… que fue tu novia y luego te casaste con mama mas por un compromiso que por amor, aunque la querías pero nunca la amaste, y no te culpo papi, si a mi me pasara lo mismo sería como tu, valiente y feliz aunque haya renunciado a mi felicidad… pero tu me amas, ¿cierto papa? – el rubio se le quedó viendo y con lágrimas a punto de salir, la abrazó.

Claro que te amo hija, y a tu mama la quise mucho… tal vez no la amé, pero se convirtió en mi mejor compañera…- la niña le abrazó más fuerte y lloró un poco. Al fin llegaron a la estación de trenes, pero algo los dejó mas felices que de costumbre, la joven Hyuga con su prometido se encontraban a lo lejos y entonces la niña alentó a su padre, para que detuviera a la chica, pero éste no quiso; la niña indignada por lo estúpido que era su padre, empezó a llamarlo gallina, cobarde, poco hombre y mucho insultos más hasta que de un momento, el rubio se encontraba estampado contra los labios de la joven.

¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – y un puñetazo provino del prometido de la chica; ésta aún no salía de su asombro.

¡Ella es mía idiota! – le dijo el rubio propinándole otro puñetazo. Así se presentó una pelea entre los dos por el amor de la chica, hasta que lograron separarlos.

¡Vete! – el castaño le gritaba que se fuera y la niña al ver esa escena, aterrada le pidió a su padre que se montaran en el tren, le pidió perdón a su madre por no haber cumplido su promesa. El rubio y la niña subieron, el tren echó a andar, y entonces la Hyuga saliendo de su estado corrió hacia el rubio, pero la mano de su prometido la detuvo.

**Y aunque no siempre he entendido  
>mis culpas y mis fracasos<br>en cambio sé que en tus brazos  
>el mundo tiene sentido<br>**

¿Qué haces Kiba? Déjame ir por favor… déjame…- estaba asustada, perdería a su rubio para siempre; no quería. Pero el castaño miraba fijamente al rubio, su cara era de desconcierto y tal vez algo de miedo, pero por los ojos del rubio se empezaban a asomar lágrimas, esas lágrimas que lloró por ella, porque la perdía otra vez y esta vez era para siempre; pero el castaño entonces soltó la mano de la chica y ésta quedó sorprendida.

¡Anda! Nadie te va a amar como él… sé feliz mi amada Hinata… he visto el amor en tus ojos y ese amor le pertenece a él… Adiós…- la joven le besó la mejilla y empezó a correr a donde su rubio, éste al ver que el tren iba más rápido, le estrechó su mano y entonces se unieron, con fuerza la atrajo hacía él, la abrazó y la besó.

Te amo Hinata… Te amo…- le besaba el cuello, la cara, las manos, quería simplemente besarla toda.

Yo te amo a ti Naruto… - ella le correspondía. La niña que se mantenía alejada viendo con ternura la escena, se dio cuenta que entre sus manos apareció un lirio y entonces supo que era el último regalo de su madre, puesto que ahora en adelante tendría los mejores regalos de su nueva amiga, de su nueva madre. Corrió y llegó hasta donde estaban sus padres y los abrazó, ahora sí estaban completos.

¿Qué te parece si nos casamos esta noche? – le preguntó el rubio a la joven al oído y ésta solo le besó en señal de aprobación.

**Y si beso la osadía  
>y el misterio de tus labios<br>no habrá dudas ni resabios  
>te querré más<br>todavía.**


End file.
